


Esa noche

by Cool_Mia



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Sex, Prison Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Zurena, prison wives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Mia/pseuds/Cool_Mia
Summary: Zulema then brings her mouth against her ear & whispers seductively in her deep voice “tell me what you want me to do to you.” Maca bites her lip to hold back another moan.“I want you to fuck me.” She breaths.“What’s the magic word?” Zulema then says into her ear causing Maca to groan.“Please fuck me Zulema!!” She yells quietly to avoid waking up Casper & Saray.“That’s more like it.”………What happens when Zulema & Maca develop unwanted feelings for each other while still in prison? What would happen if they were to act on it instead of ignore it? Will it be a disaster or a wonderful thing? Read to find out how it all unfolds 😌. (This fic takes place in season 2.)
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro & Zulema Zahir, Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir, Zurena - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 91





	1. That night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING, rape is mentioned in this chapter*
> 
> Hey everyone! I got the idea to make this fic at 5am 2 days ago & here I am now 🙃 so enjoy!

Despite wanting to go back to prison to avoid the mess Zulema got her in, Maca can’t deny that she was having fun being on this beach in Morocco accompanied by people, even though they aren’t her favorite. She loved the way the sun felt on her skin, the cool wind blowing through her hair, and the sound of the ocean waves. It almost makes her want to abandon her plan to lead the police to them. However, she knew that if she didn’t do anything things would only get worse for her. 

So, she’s currently laying in bed feeling nothing but anger towards that ungrateful bitch named Zulema who didn’t even bother to say a simple thank you to her after she saved her from getting raped by that man a couple minutes ago. She always wondered if Zulema was born the way she is & always been this way since she was a little girl or if something happened in her life that turned her into the woman that everyone despises. But it doesn’t matter, because Maca is convinced the woman lacks a human and non psychopathic side. That is, until she leaves her room to get a snack from the kitchen & sees Zulema sitting at the chair/stool in front of the counter with her body shaking, as if she’s crying. Once Maca hears her sniffle, that automatically lets her know that the woman who she thought was incapable of feeling genuine sadness, is indeed crying right now in the dark with only the moonlight shining through the windows. 

Crying about what? She doesn’t know. However, she felt a sudden urge to comfort the woman even though she doesn’t deserve it. She couldn’t decide whether or not to go back into her room or to approach her. But her feet made the decision for her as she slowly started walking towards the woman despite being fearful that she’ll get attacked for seeing her so vulnerable. 

“Are you okay?” She said once she stood next to the chair that was next to Zulema. Zulema, who had her hands covering her face, flinched once she heard Maca’s voice, she was so engulfed in her thoughts that she didn’t even hear her approaching. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Maca said quietly. She then sits next to her. “Why are you crying?” She asks. Zulema removes her hands from her face & hastily wipes her eyes before taking a deep breath in.

“Leave me alone rubia.” She says angrily with a hoarse voice. “Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” Maca says before Zulema faces her. Seeing Zulema’s watery eyes glisten in the moonlight does something to her. “I know you Zulema, you don’t like letting others see you vulnerable, but just this once can you please put your pride to the side & tell me what’s the matter with you?” 

“For what? So you can mock me? Its not like you actually care.” She says angrily again. “Zulema calm down, I’m not here to mock you, I’m here because…..I care...for whatever reason.” She says honestly. Zulema huffs at this & looks away. She remained silent for a while, which caused Maca to think she isn’t gonna talk to her. Just as Maca was about to get up & leave she hears the woman speak. 

“That _gilipollas_ triggered some memories of mines I buried deep inside my brain in order to forget.” She says quietly while looking at a spot on the wall in front of her. She then goes silent again, but Maca doesn’t say a word because she senses that the woman has more to say & doesn’t want to interrupt her during a time like this. After a few mins Zulema speaks again. 

“When I was 17 I met this boy I really liked. He made me feel good, loved even, and less lonely. I thought the feelings I had for him were mutual, but turned out he was only using me & hoped I liked him enough to offer him sex. One day we were in a car making out like every other cringey teenage couple would do, but then he started touching me in a overly sexual way, it got to the point where I became uncomfortable & told him to stop…..but he didn’t listen….& kept touching me in prohibited places. He was stronger than me so I couldn’t do anything. I could only lay there with him on top of me doing as he pleased with my body with his hand over my mouth muffling my screams.” 

A tear then ran down Zulema’s cheek after she said that & Maca wanted nothing more than to wipe it off but refrained from doing so. Hearing these words leave Zulema’s mouth made her angry & made her wish she could find that boy after all these years & give him a real nice beating for doing such a thing to the woman. She then sees Zulema take a deep breath before continuing. 

“Basically that piece of shit raped me, & that other guy you saved me from was going to do the same…..& I didn’t want to go through that again….so thanks I guess.” She says quietly as she looks at Maca & sees nothing but softness in her eyes. Maca never thought she’d ever get to witness this side of Zulema, her human side, which she very much liked. 

“You’re welcome, Zulema.” She says with a little smile that revealed a dimple, to show that she appreciates the fact that Zulema went out of her way to share this with her. Zulema always found that smile of hers to be cute, but would never admit that to a single soul. She then subconsciously looked at the blonde’s lips & suddenly became curious regarding what they’d taste like. Maca sees this & suddenly feels hotter & mindlessly licks her lips as she stares into darkened green eyes that are looking back at her hazel green ones. Zulema then leans in without thinking & presses her lips against hers. Maca was beyond surprised at the fact that she was kissing Zulema Zahir. The woman she was so fearful of & hated with a passion. 

After 2 seconds, Maca’s shock wears off as she melts into the kiss & kisses the woman back. The kiss was slow at first, but then turned into a hungry one as Maca’s right hand cups Zulema’s cheek while Zulema’s left hand grabs her waist to pull her closer. Zulema then pulls Maca onto her lap & pushes the chair she’s sitting on back a bit to create space between the chair & counter. Maca’s hands then come to rest on her shoulders as Zulema’s rest on her waist as they continue kissing again. Maca then slips her tongue into Zulema’s mouth as one of her hands slips into black hair. Something about all this feels so right yet so wrong. But neither of them could care less, cause in this moment right here, they felt content kissing the other & would rather worry about the consequences of it later.

Zulema’s hand then slips from her waist into Maca’s shorts & places her palm flat against her crotch. Maca moans into her mouth & pulls away from the kiss so they can both catch their breath. Zulema then brings her mouth against her ear & whispers seductively in her deep voice “tell me what you want me to do to you.” Maca bites her lip to hold back another moan. Hearing her voice in her ear like that made Maca even wetter than she was before. 

“I want you to fuck me.” She breaths.

“What’s the magic word?” Zulema then says into her ear causing Maca to groan. 

“Please fuck me Zulema!!” She yells quietly to avoid waking up Casper & Saray. 

“That’s more like it _.”_ She says before sliding her hand into Maca’s undies & greeted by her wetness that made it easy for her to immediately press 2 fingers into her. Maca moans loudly at the abrupt contact. “Shhh rubia, you must keep quiet or else we’ll have quite the explaining to do if Saray comes & sees us, understood?” She says as she looks into Maca’s eyes & sees her nodding quickly & the sight makes her want to laugh at how eager the blonde is for her. 

She then starts moving her hand inside her & fucks her hard & fast causing Maca to drop her head on her shoulder & bite down on it to muffle & lower her moans. Zulema then starts planting soft wet kisses on her neck which contrasted with the roughness she was using to pleasure her right now. She then finds a spot on her neck & started sucking on it, careful not to leave a mark there. After some time, Maca starts clenching around her fingers & feels her grinding her hips against her hand which lets Zulema know that she’s close. 

Maca then slides the hand she still had in Zulema’s hair down to the back of her neck as she lifts her head up & kisses her. Once she felt her orgasm hit her she let out a strangled moan in Zulema’s mouth before detaching their lips to catch her breath & accidentally letting out a loud moan against her mouth. 

“Zule-“ she didn’t get to moan her full name though due to Zulema quickly putting her other hand over her mouth to silence her. Zulema hoped with everything in her no one else heard Maca’s very loud moan with her name almost slipping from her lips. Once Zulema was certain no more sounds would leave Maca’s mouth as the younger woman was catching her breath, she removed her hand resulting in Maca’s forehead colliding with hers. Zulema then removes her hand from inside her & wipes it on Maca’s shirt, instead of her own pants or shirt. After about a minute of silence, Maca decides to speak. 

“I’m sleepy, I’m going to head to bed.” She says sleepily as she leans her head back to look at Zulema. 

“Ha, did I already tire you out with that orgasm I just gave you?” She says with a smirk. Maca snorts.

“You wish, I was already tired beforehand.” 

“There’s no need to deny it rubia.” She says causing Maca to roll her eyes. 

“Anyways, care to sleep with me?” 

“What are you? A child? You can sleep by yourself. Plus I prefer sleeping alone, for all I know you could be a snorer.” Maca looks at her offended. 

“Zulema I do not snore!! I’m a quiet sleeper” She says with certainty. 

“And how could you possibly know that? Do you record yourself sleeping or what?” Maca sighs out of annoyance.

“I just know okay! You know what? If you don’t want to sleep with me that’s fine, I’m too tired to put up with you right now.” She says before planting a kiss on her lips. “Goodnight Zulema.” She says before getting off her lap & walking into her room. 

The truth is that Zulema didn’t want to sleep with her because none of this was supposed to happen & she didn’t want to wake up next to the blonde just to be immediately reminded of what happened tonight first thing in the morning. Does she regret it? No, but she definitely won’t be doing it again. 

  
  
_The next day…._

  
  
Zulema has been avoiding Maca all day & doesn’t even bother to throw her a glance, as if she’s invisible. This made Maca unsure whether or not to approach her & talk about what happened last night. That night to her was amazing because she not only got to witness Zulema opening up to her, but the woman also gave her the best orgasm she’s ever had before. And the kisses were so delicate & made her want more. She was starting to crave Zulema, the woman that killed her unborn child & literally kidnapped her. _I think I’m losing my mind. No, I’m definitely losing my mind._ She thinks to herself. All the hate she has for Zulema is still there, but now it’s not the _only_ thing she’s feeling towards the woman & that’s a problem for her. 

At some point during the day she was making herself some cereal & saw Zulema walk into the house. They both made eye contact & it lasted for one full second until Zulema looked away & walked past Maca to get herself a snack from the upper cabinet. Maca was following her every movement with her eyes up until Zulema who didn’t say a word to her, left. Maca had enough of this & decided she’ll go out and find the woman to speak to her, after she finishes her cereal though, cause she’s hungry. 

She makes her way towards the beach where she sees the woman sitting down on the beach chair. She then takes a seat next to her. 

“Zulema, why have you been avoiding me all day today as if what happened last night didn’t happen?” She asks while looking at her. 

“Because it didn’t, nothing has changed between us.” She says causing Maca to furrow her brows.

“So you’re saying that what happened last night meant absolutely nothing to you?”

“Of course it didn’t.” Zulema starts laughing & then turns her head towards her. 

“What? Did you seriously think we’d all of a sudden start holding hands & declaring our love to one another as if we were a couple?” She says with raised eyebrows & laughs again.

“You were just a distraction for me to get my mind off things, and that’s it.” She says as she makes a gesture with her hand, ignoring the hurt look Maca was giving her before looking away. 

“It didn’t seem like _nothing_ or just a _distraction_ for you considering the fact that you not only initiated our kiss but also enjoyed that kiss more than you’re willing to admit as well.” She says disappointedly. Zulema stares back at her with an unreadable expression. 

“Jesus, I didn’t think you could be even more stupid rubia. You've got to be extremely delusional to think I enjoyed our little fun we had so much to the point that I actually _like you_ now. Did you suddenly forget that I hate you and always will?” Hearing these words angered Maca. 

“You know what? Fuck you Zulema!!” She snaps before getting up & walking away. _God! What was I thinking? I can’t believe I thought that things could be different between us for even a second!! She’s an asshole & always will be! _

She thinks to herself as she makes her way back to the house. Maca doesn’t understand how Zulema could say that night meant nothing when it meant _everything_ , but whatever, if Zulema wants to be that way then so be it. 

The truth is, Zulema did enjoy that stupid kiss and fucking Maca more than she’d like to admit. _But that doesn’t mean anything._ She kept telling herself. She wasn’t herself last night & was just craving some sort of affection which is something she doesn’t normally crave, in order to get her mind off what happened & _that’s it_. She never opens up as easily as she did with Maca which further proves she wasn’t herself & that had things been different none of what happened between them would have happened. 

Maca decides she can’t be here anymore though, because being in the same presence as Zulema infuriates her way too much. So, she decides to go through with her plan to lead the police to them. However, she for some reason didn’t think Casper would’ve been killed, let alone right in front of her even though she put the blame for the phone on her indirectly. Once she, Zulema, & Saray were in the police van, Zulema finally realized it was her that not only hid the phone but also used it to bring the cops to them. She had successfully outsmarted the woman & she didn’t feel bad for it not one bit. But, she was actually scared especially when Zulema started laughing about it like the psychopath she is & knew that the woman would 100% kill her once they got back for taking away the one thing she cares about the most.

  
…….

  
Once they arrived back, they had to undress & put on black uniforms instead of yellow. When Zulema started to undress Maca couldn’t help but glance at her & admire the beautiful body of the woman. Her mind started drifting to inappropriate thoughts until Saray noticed her hardcore staring & called her out for it. 

“Oye rubia! Don’t you know it’s rude to just stare at others? Focus your eyes elsewhere!” Saray shouts at her causing her to immediately look away as if she was a child that got caught doing something they shouldn’t have. 

After they left the room dressed in all black Maca realized that even though the uniforms they had on meant they were dangerous, feared, & hated by the inmates, she couldn’t deny that Zulema looked good in all black. _Stop! She’s made it clear that she doesn’t like you & you don’t like her either. _ Her mind told her. She doesn’t know why her mind keeps drifting to such things when thinking about Zulema. All she should feel for her is _hatred_ & that’s it. But she can’t pretend that night didn’t happen & that she didn’t enjoy it. Because it did happen & she enjoyed it immensely. 

As she made her way up the stairs Zulema grabbed her arm & told her what the color of the uniforms meant & said “I bet that turns you on.” But what turned her on was the grip Zulema had on her arm & the close proximity between them. But Zulema didn’t need to know that, so she instead released her arm from the woman’s grip & resumed walking. 

Later on after she spoke with Rizos, she found out the woman didn’t purposely stain her shirt which caused her to feel quite guilty. She technically cheated on the woman with Zulema, _Zulema_ for christ sake. But she wasn’t going to tell her because it was a _one time thing,_ and she was 100% positive that it simply wouldn’t happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you want & let me know if y’all would like me to continue or discontinue this fic (be honest) lol


	2. Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you all wanted me to continue the story, here’s a new chapter!

Zulema’s nerves have been all over the place. Ever since she called Karim, she’s been fearing the worst & has been on high alert. She knows that man wants her dead & will eventually find a way to kill her for what she did. Or maybe he just wants her left hand cut off, likely both, but that doesn’t matter, she was still scared. One day Saray was painting her nails for her & she couldn’t stop her hands from shaking no matter how hard she tried. She’s always had that issue ever since she was little where her hands would start shaking whenever she was super nervous about something. Saray noticed something was wrong with Zulema but decided not to make a comment about it though. 

After Zulema had attacked Bambi & found out the woman wasn’t working with Karim, she had come to the conclusion that she’s being paranoid & how she desperately needed to get her mind off him. And Maca. Because that annoying blonde has been on her mind too & she doesn’t like it. She keeps remembering how the blonde sat there & listened to her every word while she was opening up despite hating her, the way her lips felt on hers, the way their bodies felt up against each other, the feeling of the blonde's hand in her hair, the feeling of her fingers thrusting inside the blonde, feeling her wetness drip down her hand when she came, and-

Zulema suddenly groans causing Saray who was sitting next to her at the metal table they were at in the area outside the cells to face her. 

“You good?” Saray asks her.

“Yes, perfectly fine.” She says through gritted teeth. 

“Uh you don’t seem fine, talk to me Zule, what’s on your mind? You’ve been acting quite strange these past few days.” She says with concern.

“I said I’m fine Saray.” She said calmer this time to hopefully convince the woman of what she said. 

“Zule, I can tell you aren’t fine.” Zulema takes a deep breath to avoid lashing out at her best friend. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She says firmly.

“Ok, but just remember you can talk to me about anything.” 

“I know.” Zulema would love to talk to Saray about what it is that’s bothering her, but she can’t bring herself to talk about what happened with her & Maca cause then she’ll likely come to a conclusion that she doesn’t want to come to. And she’s also not ready to see nor deal with Saray’s reaction or questions she’ll have & want answers to. _And_ she also doesn’t want to talk to her about Karim because she doesn’t want to appear weak right now. 

So instead she grabs a cigarette from her pocket & lights it & inhales deeply, letting it burn her throat a bit before exhaling in order to calm her nerves down a bit. She then looks to her left & is greeted by the sight of something that makes her blood boil. She sees Maca softly smiling at Rizos & then kisses the woman passionately before resting her head on her shoulder. Zulema has found herself getting angry each time she sees them being touchy towards one another ever since they came back to prison & she hates it. _We’re not even a couple!_ She thinks to herself. Yet she can’t help but feel jealous whenever she sees them. _It’s not jealousy._ She keeps saying to herself constantly, because it doesn’t make sense for her to be jealous. Maca isn’t hers & she’s made it clear to the younger woman that what happened between them meant nothing to her. But lately she’s been finding that harder to believe. 

  
………

  
Maca ended up having to partner with Zulema in order to take down Karim & she was so tired of Zulema somehow finding a way to create all these problems for her. When Zulema came to her asking for help & told her Karim wanted her dead, she was genuinely happy to hear the news. It would have meant that Zulema would no longer be able to annoy her & continue to ruin her life. 

They were both currently getting changed into formal clothing for the trial. After she found out she wasn’t going to testify alone & that if she lies about what happened to Casper then Zulema & Saray wouldn’t kill her, she ended up having no choice but to say Casper committed suicide & ended up with her criminal record including how she was part of a prison escape even though she was kidnapped by Zulema. All thanks to Castillo not letting her testify alone. 

After the trial when they put their uniforms back on Maca headed to the bathroom. After she finished washing her hands a guard came in to let them know they must all leave. All the other inmates were in front of Maca & as she made her way towards the door Zulema who she didn’t even know was there suddenly turns around & stops her from leaving by putting a hand on her chest. She watches as Zulema turns her head to make sure all the other inmates were gone before looking back at her. 

“What do you want Zulema?” She asks annoyed.

Zulema then takes a step closer & leans in & for a second she thought she was gonna kiss her, until her lips reached her ear. 

“ _Tu.”_ She whispers in her ear. Ever since Zulema saw her in that dress when they were in the changing room before the trial started, she felt a strong desire to rip it off & hear the blonde moan her name as she’d fuck her. Maca can also say the same because _god_ did Zulema look good in that blouse & skirt. And the way Zulema’s abs looked when she was sitting down shirtless trying to grab her blouse to put on made her want to reach out & feel them. When Zulema was zipping up her dress, a part of her also wished she would just slide it off her body instead & she hated how her mind drifted to such thoughts.

Before Maca could respond to Zulema’s whisper though, she feels the woman grab her arms & lead her towards the sinks counter & slam her lower back against it which sent a wave of pain there resulting in her hissing. Zulema’s hand then reaches for her throat & grabs it before she smashes her lips against hers. Maca was confused yet turned on at the same time. However, she put her hands on Zulema’s chest to push her back a little causing their lips to part.

“What are you doing Zulema?” She breaths while looking at her. “I thought that night between us meant nothing to you.” She says a bit confused. 

Zulema rolls her eyes & sighs & removes her hand from her throat. “You really know how to ruin the moment rubia.” She says with a bored tone. 

“Are you kidding me?! First you tell me you were using me as a distraction after we slept together & how that night was basically meaningless to you & _now_ you kiss me first _again_ & expect me to say nothing about it?” She says irritated. 

“Does it matter what I said?” Zulema asks annoyed with a frown. 

“Of course it does!” Maca says, causing Zulema to sigh again.

“Why can’t we just have sex without you questioning everything?” She says annoyed. Maca’s face scrunches up at this in annoyance.

“Maybe because I’m in a relationship with someone I love & I don’t want to be used as just a _distraction_ for you.” She says like it’s the most obvious thing.

“Someone I love.” Zulema says to herself while looking away & shaking her head laughing knowing Maca heard her which resulted in Maca frowning. “That’s very funny rubia.” She says looking back at her. She then gets closer to her making their faces just a few inches apart. “You & I both know you want me. Just admit it & things would be much more easier.” She says in a cocky tone. Maca felt an urge to slap the woman, but that wouldn’t do her any good so she refrained from doing it. 

“You literally just implied that _you_ wanted me a few minutes ago Zulema.” She says annoyed & huffs. 

“Yes, but only for sex. Do I have to remind you that it was I who gave you the best orgasm you’ve ever had. I’m sure you desperately want to feel it again.” She says seductively as she gets even closer & pushes her leg up against Maca’s crotch causing her to involuntarily let out a soft low moan. She then smirks at this. Maca hates her for making those stupid words & the action she just did affect her this easily. 

Zulema then leans to whisper in her ear, “we’ve already wasted too much time, thanks to you, so unfortunately for you this will be quick.” She then leans back to press her lips against Maca’s & as much as Maca didn’t want to, she kisses the woman back & places both hands on each side of her cheek as Zulema’s hands tightly gripped her hips. This kiss of theirs wasn’t as gentle as their last one. It was aggressive. And as much as they both hate to admit it, they missed the taste of the other’s lips. 

They knew they didn’t have much time before a guard would come in to check if the bathrooms are empty, or god forbid an inmate walks in due to forgetting something & sees them. This thought makes Maca a bit anxious resulting in her making Zulema walk backwards into the first bathroom stall while still kissing her. Once inside the stall Maca stops the kiss & presses Zulema hard against it’s panel causing her to grunt before closing the stall’s door & locking it. When she faced the woman again Zulema switched their positions & did the same thing Maca did to her causing her to moan in pain before she feels the woman kissing her again. 

Making out with Zulema inside of a bathroom stall sounded absurd. Such a thing seemed impossible & highly unlikely to occur. Yet here they were, doing just that. What was once known as the impossible started to become possible between them & they both knew it could only get worse from here. Zulema then pulls away from the kiss so they can breathe before unbuttoning Maca’s shirt & planting a kiss on her jaw down to her neck at the same time. Maca leans her head back to give her better access to her neck before unbuttoning Zulema’s shirt too. They then took off their yellow shirts dropping it on the floor & being left in just their white tank tops. 

Maca believes she may be a tiny bit psychic because as Zulema’s sucking on her neck & slipped her hand into her underwear, she hears the sound of the bathroom’s doors open & hears footsteps resulting in them both facing the door of the stall they were in while listening attentively to the person that entered footsteps. She could tell it was an inmate because the person’s footsteps were not only quiet, but they also came in & left pretty quickly likely because they just forgot something in there. Once the inmate was gone, Zulema then reclaims her spot on her neck & bites down hard causing Maca to moan & hiss in pain at the same time as she put her hand in Zulema’s hair, gripping it tightly. The woman’s hand then slipped through her wet folds.

“Do you always get this wet when you’re around me?” She whispers in her ear smugly.

“Shut up.” She says annoyed. Just as Zulema was about to slide her fingers in she feels Maca about to put her hand inside her own pants & so she grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“ _Iguales o nada.”_ Maca tells her. Zulema then leans back & stares at her with narrowed eyes. “Fine.” She reluctantly says unbothered before releasing her hand from her wrist. She only did that cause she knows the annoying blonde wouldn’t have let her fuck her had she not & they were running out of time. 

Zulema then inserts her fingers inside her & just like the last time, fingers her roughly. Maca lets out a moan before dipping her hands inside Zulema’s underwear & can feel how wet she is. _Pfft, she makes it seem like I don’t have an effect on her too._ Maca thinks to herself before inserting her 2 fingers inside of the woman & being just as rough as Zulema was with her. As they were thrusting their fingers inside each other they both made sure to pour all the hate they have for each other into it all. 

Maca as always, couldn’t keep herself from moaning as Zulema was working her magic inside her. The woman was hitting all the right spots & she doesn’t know how since she always thought she was straight. But Zulema on the other hand, managed to keep pretty quiet unlike her & the only thing that can be heard is her heavy breathing because she didn’t want to give Maca the satisfaction of hearing her. Zulema then slips her other hand underneath Maca’s shirt & slides her finger nails up her side, leaving a trail of painful but non permanent nail marks behind until she reaches her breast & squeezes it resulting in Maca letting out a louder moan. 

After a minute has passed Maca presses her lips against Zulema’s ear before angrily breathing “I hate you” into it & painfully biting down on her ear hard afterwards causing Zulema to hiss loudly & jerk her head away.

“The feeling is very mutual _puta_.” She growls into Maca’s ear & increases the roughness of her fingers inside the blonde. 

After a few more minutes of them aggressively fucking the other, Maca starts to clench around Zulema’s fingers & Zulema does the same a few seconds after. Maca then feels Zulema’s head fall in between her neck & shoulder & hears her rapid breathing while Zulema hears high pitched moans coming from the blonde in her ear. 

It started to get difficult to not make any noise at this point cause that blonde _really_ knew what she was doing & was doing it so well. And she also likes it rough after all. Zulema then bit her lip firmly to avoid any sound from leaving her as they both started to find it challenging to focus on fingering the other. 

They ended up coming at the same time & the only sound Zulema couldn’t stop herself from making was a groan when she came & that was good enough for Maca & she would’ve smiled if she wasn’t in the middle of an orgasm, so she does it mentally instead as she felt Zulema’s other arm wrap around her waist to prevent her from falling due to her now weak legs.

When they were done catching their breaths they took their hand out of the others pants. Zulema then removed her hand from her waist & lifted her head from the blondes shoulder & whispered in her ear smugly, “ _feliz cumpleanos, rubia”_ before picking up her yellow shirt from the floor & leaving. 

After she left Maca angrily leaned her head back against the stall’s wall & closed her eyes. She can’t let this become a habit. What happened between her & Zulema that night was supposed to be a one time occurance & she hates herself for letting it happen again. The woman is like a drug that she can’t keep away from now & no matter how many times she tries to get away from her she ends up being magnetically pulled back towards her regardless & it pisses her off. She’s aware of how wrong all this is & knows that if neither of them put an end to whatever it is between them now, then things will only go downhill from here & she has no intentions of experiencing the outcome of that.

She wishes she could speak to someone about this to get advice or to simply just get it off her chest but she knows she can’t or else she’ll just appear crazy. Crazy for hooking up with someone that isn’t just her enemy, but has done nothing but treat her awfully since she first stepped foot into this prison as well. With a long sigh she opens her eyes & then pushes herself off the wall & exits the bathroom. 

  
………

  
Zulema’s currently making her way towards her cell. She was so certain that she wouldn’t sleep with Maca again and she hates how easily & quickly the desire to do it came upon her. Not sleeping with that annoying blonde is something that’s supposed to be really simple to do for her yet turned out to be difficult to actually accomplish. She hates the blonde & hates how she easily loses control around her. Each time they’ve fucked she ends up feeling more hatred towards the blonde….& more of something else she can’t quite put her finger on. But that something else definitely isn’t hate & that scares her. Once she arrived in her cell, she pulls out the chair from the small metal table that’s in the cell & slouches down in the chair & sighs. She then noticed Saray giving her a look causing her to frown.

“ _Que?”_ She asks.

”Who did you have a conjugal visit with just now?” Saray asks curiously. 

Zulema looked at her confused & Saray noticed. “The back of your hair looks wild _tia_ & your shirt that you always have so neatly tucked into your pants is only halfway tucked in right now.” Zulema then looks down at her tank top & hastily tucks it in properly before closing her yellow shirt over it. She forgot to tuck it in prior to entering her cell due to focusing so much on her thoughts that were filled with nothing but the blonde. She then tries to casually pat the back of her hair down to make it look normal again. But it’s pointless. _That stupid rubia & that grip she had on my hair! _She thinks to herself. Had it just been her shirt being untucked half way Saray wouldn’t have assumed anything. 

She then looks back at Saray & doesn’t know what excuse to give her other than agreeing with what she asked her. She sucks her teeth & looks away for a moment before looking back at Saray who’s looking at her with raised eyebrows. 

“I did have a conjugal visit, but I won’t be telling you who it was with because they’re irrelevant.” She says bitterly. 

“Well at least you’re getting laid _chica_!!” She exclaims proudly & Zulema was certain the inmates that were near their cell heard her resulting in her taking a deep breath in to decrease her rising frustration. 

“Oh & tell the person that you had your fun time with who decided to bite your left ear for whatever reason to be more gentle next time, cause your ear looks a little too red. I’d get it checked out if I were you.” She says with concern before leaving the cell & Zulema can already feel her cheeks burning. 

_Puta rubia._ She thinks to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to comment whatever you want 😎


	3. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Enjoy :)

Maca has been feeling really stressed ever since she spoke with Fabio in the library. After the trial when Fabio spoke to her, she had found out that due to her dad killing Hanbal the police were now investigating her family regarding his death. She then eventually was told by Fabio when she was in the library looking for a book, that her dad confessed to killing Hanbal but her brother & mom got rid of the body leaving the police with nothing on them, for now. But as a result the police now became more suspicious of her family & it was only a matter of time before they’d get caught due to possibly making the tiniest mistake. The entire situation was just a mess & gave her a headache.

She knew that if something wasn’t done then each one of them would end up in prison just like her but with a worser sentence and she felt like she was the cause of all this. She dragged her family into her prison mess after all & now she doesn’t know what’ll happen to them. They could either A) die in the hands of Karim, or B) get arrested. Either way, they were fucked. All Maca can do is hope that some miracle occurs & that none of the above will happen. If anything was to happen to either one of her family members though, she would never be able to forgive herself for it. 

Zulema on the other hand, was currently on her way to speak with Annabel to request a cell phone & a microphone detector from her for the conjugal visit she had planned with Maca’s brother to give him intel on how to draw out Karim & do as he pleased with the guy. However, things with Anabel didn’t go as she expected it would, resulting in her having to agree to something insane. But she was desperate & had no other choice. 

When Anabel declined her request for not being able to pay her immediately, Zulema had asked her what she needed to do in order for that annoying bitch to give her what she requested, and so Anabel told her that the inmates wanted something from her that’ll make up for her lack of payment. And that something ended up being them agreeing to pay Anabel in exchange for being allowed to beat Zulema’s ass while she’s blindfolded to protect their identity. Zulema really didn’t want to agree to something so ridiculous, but she didn’t have any alternatives. 

After she was blindfolded & facing the wall, she couldn’t deny that she was nervous about all this. She tried not to show it but her audible breathing & the way she jumped when Anabel put her hand on her shoulder as a “good luck” gesture gave her away. She couldn’t see nor could she fight back even if she wanted to & it made her feel powerless & weak which she despised. 

Once Anabel backed away to let the first inmate in line hurt her, she started to sing a song to help calm her a bit until she felt a grip on her hair & her head get bashed against the wall in front of her repeatedly. Soon after that she received many punches to the face & her torso & she could feel the rage of the inmates through every single one of their punches. Each blow to her body sent a strong wave of pain towards the targeted area & even though her body has gone through worse, considering the fact that she burned herself once, the pain from those hits still sucked regardless. If only she could see who each of these inmates were because if she could, she for sure would’ve made them all pay for this. Maybe even kill at least _one_ of them too. 

She was then held up while another inmate wiped their literal feces on her face down to her clothes & it made her feel sick to the stomach. But once she fell to the ground due to her body not being able to hold her up anymore, she tried catching her breath but then the next inmate came & proceeded to pee on her head & there was nothing she could do to stop it. After receiving some kicks to the back, she heard the last set of inmates leave including Anabel & she felt relieved. She was in excruciating pain & tried to pull herself up from the ground afterwards, but it was of no use. 

Maca was told by Zulema to meet her in the bathroom around a certain time to collect something from her that would assist them in taking down Karim. Once she entered, she wasn’t prepared to be greeted by the sight of Zulema lying on the ground in really bad shape clutching her side & hearing her low moans of pain. She doesn’t know what came over her but she instantly ran towards her & kneeled down next to the woman.

“Zulema!! What happened to you?” She asks worried & curses herself for not at least putting in some kind of effort to sound & seem unbothered by the sight in front of her. 

“Nothing, I was just bonding with the other inmates is all.” She says with a hoarse voice & Maca figured what she meant was that a group of inmates did this to her. She doesn’t know how though because Zulema isn’t one to not fight back nor be caught off guard to the point where a group of inmates were able to successfully beat her up. 

Maca then sees her lie on her back as she reaches into her pocket to give her the SIM card to a phone Karim will call. After she takes it from her & puts it into her own pocket, she then gently slides the blindfold up & off her face & sees her closed eyes & some more bruises on her face that were hidden. Maca doesn’t know why, but the sight of Zulema on the ground weak & bruised up makes her feel something other than satisfaction, which is something she knows she should feel right now. There was a time where she would have found the sight to be very appealing but now it makes her feel…..concerned. _Concerned_ for Zulema aka the person she detests with everything in her & this made her realize something. 

Ever since that night in Morocco, things have changed between them despite the both of them desperately trying to make things go back to the way it was before. A part of her wishes it never happened due to how complicated everything became when they returned back to prison, but another part of her is glad it happened. But she’s not ready to admit that to herself. She knows she should regret what happened between her & Zulema, but she doesn’t feel an ounce of regret & she can’t seem to figure out why. 

“Um, do you need any help getting up?” She asks while she looks into Zulema’s green eyes that were now opened & staring back at her. 

“Fuck off rubia, I don’t need your help.” She says angrily. “You already got what you came for, so you can now go away.” She says in the same tone. She knows she’s being unnecessarily antagonistic, but she just wanted Maca to be gone as soon as possible because she hates being seen so vulnerable like this. She then hears Maca scoff. The concern Maca felt towards her now turned into full on anger. 

“Very well, if you don’t want my help then that’s fucking fine! I’m leaving.” She snaps as she gets up & starts to walk away. Just when she was about to reach the door & grab the handle, she hears Zulema grunt & turns to see her making a huge effort to barely get up before falling back down with her eyes closed & sighing afterwards. Maca rolls her eyes & then walks back towards her & sighs herself. She should just leave since this bitch doesn’t deserve her help, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave an injured Zulema lying on the dirty floor of the bathroom. 

“Zulema, why do you have to be so stubborn? You obviously can’t get up without some assistance & you don’t have much time before someone walks in here & sees you lying pathetically on the floor. So I’m gonna ask one last time, do you want my help or not?” She asks, and to her surprise Zulema actually nods. Zulema decided to put her pride to the side & just accept the blondes help. It was either that or stay on the ground & continue attempting to get up, which would’ve taken her ages to do. 

Maca then reaches out her hand & sees Zulema’s eyes open before she grabs onto the offered hand tightly. Maca has to use a decent amount of strength in order to lift the woman up due to Zulema being unable to pull herself up & as she helps lift her up she hears her grunt in the process before she finally stands on her feet. They exchange eye contact for a brief second before Zulema turns around & takes her shoes off with the help of her feet & slowly walks towards the showers while hunched over a bit with one hand clutching onto her ribs. 

Maca decides to follow her, making sure to keep a close eye on the woman in case she needs help with anything. She then watches as Zulema almost slips on a small bar of soap someone left on the floor in the shower & quickly grabs her arm & places her other hand on her lower back in order to steady the woman. Once Zulema regained her balance she let go of her. 

Zulema then takes a deep breath in. “ _Idiotas!”_ She hisses before kicking the soap away from herself resulting in Maca trying to keep in a laugh. Once Zulema was underneath the shower head, Maca proceeded to turn the water on for her & hears Zulema loudly groan & sees her body tense up. 

“That’s fucking cold _puta!!_ ” She exclaims. Maca couldn’t help but laugh at this point before switching the water temp to warm. “That was an accident.” She says as she looks at her while chuckling. 

“Of course it was.” Zulema says through gritted teeth. 

While Zulema was letting the water clean her Maca didn’t know whether or not she should leave, but ended up choosing to stay & awkwardly watch the woman take a full on shower with her clothes on. Once Zulema was done she saw her turn off the water. As Maca was watching her, she noticed the cuts on her face were still bleeding.

“I’ll be right back.” She says before walking off somewhere in the bathroom & comes back with a towel & alcohol. 

“What’s all this for?” Zulema asks once she looks at the items in her hands. “You have some cuts on your face.” Maca responds. 

“And?” 

“They’ll get infected if not treated properly Zulema.” Maca says, causing Zulema to sigh.

“Whatever. Do what you need to do & get it over with already.” She says with a bored tone. Maca then gives her an annoyed look. 

“You know, a thank you would be nice.” She says irritated before pouring the alcohol onto the towel & walks closer to her afterwards. She then carelessly presses the cloth onto the cut on the corner of her eyebrow causing Zulema to hiss. Maca smiled a little at this. 

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?.” Zulema asks bitterly which caused Maca to nod her head while still smiling. Zulema then rolls her eyes. 

“All done.” She says a few mins later after she treated all her cuts before lowering her hand with the towel in it. They then stare into each other’s eyes for a while, neither one of them bothering to say a word. Maca suddenly felt an impulse to touch the woman’s face. She raises her hand & starts with her nose, & then her cheek, careful not to touch any bruises. She was surprised Zulema was actually letting her do this & hasn’t even bothered to remove her hand from her face yet. 

She then makes her way down to the woman’s lower lip resulting in Zulema parting her lips a little & pushing her lower jaw a tiny bit forward, almost unnoticeable, but Maca noticed it. As her finger was touching her bottom lip, she then looks up & stares into Zulema’s eyes before subconsciously leaning in a little & ready to press her lips against hers. 

But before anything could happen, they hear the bathroom doors open which caused Maca to remove her hand from Zulema’s face & look towards the door. They see a guard walk in & the guard looks at them with a frown on her face & shouts at them to leave the bathroom since they’re not supposed to be in there. They both rolled their eyes due to the guard’s abrupt shouting before walking towards the exit. As Zulema walked past the guard with her wet clothes, the guard then eyed her suspiciously & suspected Maca had something to do with the bruises on her face as well. Once they left, Maca then hears Zulema call out her name.

“Maca.” She says resulting in Maca stopping to face her. 

“ _Gracias.”_ She says sincerely & hearing such a thing leave Zulema’s mouth is a rarity for her. So is Zulema calling her by her actual name instead of _rubia_ for once, but the nickname grew on her & if anything she’d find it odd if the woman suddenly didn’t refer to her as that anymore. Before she could respond back to Zulema’s comment, Zulema starts walking off in the laundry room’s direction, likely to get some new clothes. 

_What just happened?_ Maca thinks to herself. She not only got to touch Zulema’s face, but they also almost kissed, again. If they did it would have been their first time kissing with no intentions of having sex afterwards & that was new to them. 

She also _willingly_ helped Zulema which is something she didn’t think she’d ever go out of her way to do especially because she knows that had the tables been turned, Zulema wouldn’t have hesitated to leave her nor consider helping her at all. _Am I starting to care about Zulema?_ She thinks to herself. _Of course I’m not, cause that wouldn’t make any sense, right?_

She cannot let it come down to such a thing because possibly caring about the woman will only lead to her getting hurt. She knows the woman is selfish & only cares about herself & her freedom, therefore caring for her would just be a one sided thing and leave her feeling nothing but disappointment in the end. 

  
……..

  
As Zulema was making her way towards the laundry room, she would be lying if she said that having Maca take care of her a few minutes ago didn’t give her a bit of a warm feeling on the inside. Because It didn’t go unnoticed by her the way Maca ran towards her when she was on the floor in pain, the concern in her voice when she asked her what happened, & the strong grip she had on her arm when she almost slipped on that stupid bar of soap. She cannot stand the way their relationship is now. She wants it to go back to normal, to when all they felt was a desire to kill each other & nothing more. Now things have become different, & neither one of them liked it nor the new change in the atmosphere that came with it whenever they found themselves alone together. 

Zulema had other things to focus her attention on and needed to stay focused on figuring out how to get rid of Karim & not get wrapped up on that blonde. Once Karim is taken care of, her little partnership with the blonde will finally be over & then there will be no reason for them to frequently be around each other anymore. Maybe after all this is over the sexual tension that’s constantly surrounding them now will disappear, and things will go back to how they were before that night between them occurred. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to comment whatever you want 😎


End file.
